Theo Sumaka
Backstory Born and well traveled within the Morellian Commonwealth on the edge of habitable space, Theo has watched his species die off with passive disinterest for 90 years. A combination of a devastatingly slow species-wide biological clock as well as interbreeding with other near-human species will have destroyed the race by the time Theo chooses to breed. As a child Theo lived in a commune of 30 Morellians and hundredes of half or quarter Morellians, all nearly in their 300s. On a daily basis he interacted with barely 4 people, and as a child he had nearly the entirety of his native continent to play in, alone. As was customary of young Morellian males, he enlisted in the somewhat useless Morellian Enforcer Corps, but quit after almost 20 years of service when the second youngest person on the continent (woman 50 years his senior) disappeared and was presumed dead. He fled into the Outer Rim, pawning his childhood home as a down payment for a new one: a YV-560 freightercalled the 'Odd Look' by its previous owner. With a freighter ship in hand he planned to explore the galaxy in search of other Morellians, but ran into trouble after going deeply into debt over the Odd Look and a droid he'd saved from the scrap heap on a whim. The droid, an astromech designated 3D-MG, ceased functioning shortly after and was relegated to the ship's broom closet, and Theo is presently hoping to encounter a roboticist who will fix it on the cheap. After a close call with a team of bounty hunters, Theo realized something critically important about the Odd Look: it was fast. Not by any means the fastest (he'd heard of another freighter that could make the Kessel Run in a dozen parsecs, and the Odd Look could only make it in about 14). When he cut the ship's laser turret and sold it to cover the expenses of some rudimentary smuggler modifications, it was even faster. And so it went. Theo began the business of setting up connections to smuggle contraband around the Outer and Middle Rim, just one of hundreds like him. He became moderately successful off the numerous trade regulations, tarrifs, and taxes imposed by the Empire on just about anything of value. Privately he asserted that he was successful because he could house more cargo and make bigger runs than any other small-timer in the sector, which was because he had no crew and was the only one aboard, which was because he was a loner born of a race of loners, which was because evolution had royally fucked the Morellians, and in the end that was advantageous. And when the occasional pirate vessel hailed him or tried to run him aground in nearby gravity well and pick his cargo apart... he found that charging into a boarding party's vessel blasting holes in the boats' hide with a .48 Enforcer Pistolwas almost never anticipated and worked well on small pirating outfits so long as he managed to pack up and blast off before the boarding party's vessel depressurized. All in all, a somewhat unorthodox career of smuggling for a somewhat too-orthodox embittered Morellian. In 13 BBY, Theo's contacts in the Exchange had informed him there was an absolute killing to be made shuffling battle stims between some chemists in remote bunkers on uncolonized worlds and warzones, and he began running hard stuff between stars by the hundreds and thousands of units. Before long he estimated he would be a little more than half way to paying off the Odd Look and 3D-MG's purchase and repair, and would be turning a profit within just a few weeks. On the third such runhe ambled into a no-name cantina on the ocean-satellite Wasshak to meet his contact, a Trandoshan in the 'hunting other people for sport' scene. While passing the day waiting for the meet, three Mandalorians in full Mandalore regalia strolled in and started asking for the whereabouts of another Trandoshan hunter who happened to be on fucking holonet just behind them, and the rest was history. After swindling a suicidal Mandalorian out of a daughter, they put Wasshak behind them, but not before the girl got to see her father become a martyr on live-feed over a pint of tihaar. He hadn't wanted another crew member, but because the girl had been raised as a game hunter in a fucking jungle by an enclave of Mandalorian expats, she was as socially distanced from the rest of the galaxy as he was. Together they set out in the stars to run drugs and find themselves. In the immediate short term (which Theo couldn't always conceptualize, even being one of the most tumultuous, short-sighted members of his species to ever live) there was a lot of money to be made running cargo discreetly for the Empire and the Rebel Alliance, and neither Bee nor Theo had any real sense that doing so would be unethical.